My Little Lover
by Jauca97
Summary: Porque incluso una Pucca de bolsillo puede causar enormes problemas. ¿Verdad, Garu?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca y sus personajes no me pertenecen_ _ ***llora***_ _Son exclusivamente propiedad de la compañía Vooz y de su creador Boo Kyoung Kim. Sin embargo, esta historia si me pertenece, asi que, si la veo en algún otro sitio sin mi consentimiento, plañirán las consecuencias._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea de Sooga. El principal, más grande y más famoso negocio de comida, el Goh Rong, estaba lleno de clientes como siempre. Y es que nadie quería privarse de disfrutar el exquisito y glorioso sabor de los deliciosos fideos de Ya Yang, ¡incluso algunos visitaban el restaurante más de una vez al día!

Pucca misma era una amante de los fideos. A pesar de comerlos casi a diario, nunca se hartaba de ellos. Y se consideraba muy afortunada de que sus tíos fueran los únicos expertos en preparar tan riquísimo platillo. En esta ocasión, Pucca se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en una de las mesas degustando un plato preparado especialmente para ella, con todo el amor que los chefs le profesaban.

Pero un exquisito platillo necesitaba una buena bebida como acompañamiento, de modo que cuando miro a Dada pasarle por un lado, aprovecho para pedirle algo de tomar. Con sus dedos hizo la forma de una botella, e hizo el gesto de llevárselo a la boca para darle a entender al rubio lo que quería.

Comprendiendo la seña de la chica, el mesero asintió — Justo ahora te traigo tu bebida Pucca. Ya vuelvo — y con eso, Dada se dirigió hacia la cocina para traerle lo pedido. Pucca sonrió satisfecha y prosiguió devorando sus alimentos, desesperada por terminar lo más pronto posible e ir a buscar a su ninja como acostumbraba hacer todos los días.

Minutos después, Dada regreso trayendo consigo un vasito cristalino con un líquido anaranjado. _"Probablemente jugo de naranja"_ pensó inocentemente Pucca.

—Aquí está tu bebida Pucca — le dijo Dada, colocando la bebida sobre la mesa —¡Buen provecho!

Pucca asintió agradecida y le sonrió a su compañero de trabajo, quien le devolvió el gesto antes de darse la vuelta y atender otras mesas. Se estiro y suspiro satisfecha, pues ya habia terminado todos sus fideos y se sentía llena. Ahora solo quedaba terminarse el refrescante jugo para hidratarse lo suficiente y comenzar a buscar y perseguir a Garu. Tomo el vaso y se lo empino, bebiéndoselo casi todo de un tirón.

En cuanto sus papilas gustativas reconocieron el amargo sabor que no se parecía en nada a un delicioso jugo de naranja, lo alejo de su boca poniéndolo de nuevo en la mesa. Pero ya era muy tarde. Habia alcanzado a darle un muy buen trago. Pucca sabía lo que significaba, pues habia identificado el sabor casi al instante.

Poco a poco observo como la mesa crecía y se alejaba más y más de ella, signo de que lo inevitable habia sucedido.

 _Se habia encogido._

Y es que el torpe y despistado de Dada confundió el jugo reductor con jugo de naranja, y seguramente los chefs al estar tan ocupados cocinando para tanta gente ni se percataron del error del rubio. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso, así que a Pucca no le sorprendía.

Suspiro resignada, observándose a sí misma sentada en lo que para ella era el enorme banco de la mesa. No era tan pequeña como aquella vez que se encogió por voluntad propia para meterse dentro del cuerpo de Garu, pero aun así podía pasar fácilmente desapercibida por alguien que no estaba prestando atención. Fácilmente cabria sin problemas en el bolsillo de una persona.

Sabía que los efectos del jugo tardarían un poco en desaparecer, sobre todo si este era regular y no dietético. Y por el sabor, ella sospechaba que era el primero. Tenía que llegar a la cocina con sus tíos, para que se encargaran de ella mientras recuperaba su tamaño normal.

Pucca hizo una mueca triste. Sus planes de ir con Garu tendrían que posponerse, pues sería imposible ir a buscarlo en esas condiciones.

Se puso de pie para comenzar su marcha hacia la cocina, cuando de repente una sombra oscura la cubrió totalmente. Se dio la vuelta alarmada, topándose frente a frente con el inmenso e inconfundible trasero rojo de Santa, quien estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla donde ella estaba. Afortunadamente, gracias a sus rápidos e increíbles reflejos, Pucca logro saltar justo a tiempo antes de ser mortalmente aplastada por el gran peso del hombre navideño.

—¡Jo, Jo, Jo! ¡Pero que hambre tengo! — exclamó risueño el hombre, frotándose su barriga con una mano.

Pucca sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose algo aturdida, pues se habia aventado tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de prepararse para tener una buena caída. Una vez que logro orientarse lo suficiente, lo fulmino con la mirada. Ya le daría su merecido cuando volviera a ser normal otra vez. Se puso de pie, feliz de verificar que no se habia lastimado, y tras sacudir sus ropas del polvo del suelo retomo su marcha.

En eso estaba, caminando hacia la cocina, cuando un saludo la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Hola Garu! ¿Qué tal? — escucho decir a Chang.

Pucca giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia la entrada del restaurante, interceptando al chico de sus sueños.

Garu asintió levemente, devolviendo a su manera el saludo hacia su maestro, y después fue y se sentó en su mesa favorita. Abrió el menú que estaba sobre esta, y con su conocido ceño fruncido comenzó a leer y estudiar los platillos y las recomendaciones del día como si no se los supiera ya al derecho y al revés.

La chica se quedó parada ahí a medio camino, admirándolo, suspirando y soltando mini corazoncitos en el aire. ¿Cómo podía verse tan guapo simplemente escogiendo alimentos? ¡Todo lo hacía tan genial!

Sin embargo, su letargo fue interrumpido cuando sintió el suelo cimbrar a sus pies. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Dada correr por esa misma dirección hacia ella, a punto de aplastarla. Más pronto que tarde, Pucca alcanzo a hacerse a un lado quitándose inmediatamente del camino, refugiándose detrás de la pata de una silla cercana. Llevo una mano hacia su corazón, respirando agitadamente por la adrenalina de casi haber sido exterminada dos veces. Definitivamente no le gustaba ser pequeña. Se sentía demasiado expuesta y vulnerable, y ella no era así.

Le echo una mirada a la entrada de la cocina e hizo una mueca de preocupación. Aun le quedaba un buen pedazo por recorrer para llegar ahí, y temía que no llegara entera hasta allá. Habia demasiada gente, demasiado movimiento como para arriesgarse. Podría ser aplastada, arrollada, o incluso pateada. No, ir caminando hasta la cocina ya no parecía una buena opción.

Se mordió el labio indecisa, quebrándose la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de llegar a sus tíos sana y salva en una sola pieza. Pero, ¿Cómo?...

Tres puntitos fueron colocándose en su cabeza, buscando y pensando en alguna solución para su predicamento. De pronto, una bombilla los remplazo, iluminándola con una idea. Miro a Garu, quien estaba sentado en una mesa considerablemente más cerca. Al menos, más que la cocina. ¡Él podía ayudarla!

Solo tenía que llegar a él, hacerlo que notara su presencia y, por ende, su problema, y así Garu podría llevarla sin ningún rasguño hasta sus tíos. Pues, ¿Quién mejor que su querido ninja para mantenerla segura y protegerla?

Soltó una risita emocionada, y más determinada que nunca comenzó a correr hacia Garu, esta vez debajo de las mesas para evitar mayores peligros.

Con un poco de trabajo y evitando algunas patadas y pisotones, finalmente llego hasta donde el ninja comía solo como casi siempre. Se detuvo a un costado suyo, mirándolo de perfil.

Pucca se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo desde abajo. Cuanta seriedad. Cuanta concentración. Ella no solamente lo amaba, sino que también lo admiraba. Y así, viéndolo a él tan grande y sintiéndose tan pequeña a su lado, las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon con más fuerza que de costumbre. Soltó una risita.

En ese momento, Garu sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda poniéndole los vellos de punta. Sus agudos sentidos ninjas le advertían de una presencia maligna cerca, una amenaza peligrosa que lo acechaba. Disimuladamente y con el sigilo digno de su profesión, levanto la mirada y escaneo todo el lugar, hasta la más solitaria esquina. Pero nadie ni nada se miraba sospechoso o fuera de lugar. Al estar seguro de ello, poco a poco se permitió relajarse, y termino por encogerse de hombros al convencerse de que no habia nada de qué preocuparse. Seguro solamente eran él y sus nervios, pues Pucca ya lo tenía paranoico y con delirio de persecución.

Por su parte, la diminuta presencia maligna saltaba y agitaba sus brazos intentando desesperadamente llamar la atención de su amado. Pero él no se daba por enterado, pues estaba perdido en el rico sabor de los fideos, casi teniendo su rostro metido en el tazón. Pucca lo miro ceñuda y frustrada, dando un golpecito en el suelo con el pie para descargar su impotencia. Como plan B, se llevó sus dedos a la boca y soplo, dejando salir un chiflido y esperando que ahora si el reparara en su presencia.

Garu levanto la cabeza del plato al escucharlo, ajeno a algunas migajas de comida que quedaron en su rostro y que lo hacían lucir algo gracioso. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a examinar el perímetro con más detenimiento, pero al parecer nadie lo habia llamado. Entrecerró los ojos en forma de sospecha, receloso ante la extraña situación. Esta vez, sin despegar su mirada de su alrededor, se llevó un fideo lentamente a su boca, sorbiéndolo despacio y preparándose para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Finalmente, el ataque sorpresa llego, pero de una forma que no esperaba. Sintió algo muy pequeño chocar contra su mejilla, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que él lo sintiera. El objeto diminuto no identificado cayo en la mesa después de golpearlo. Garu lo tomo, llevándose una mano donde recibió el impacto y sobándose, creyendo inicialmente que se trataba de un mosquito o una mosca que accidentalmente se habia estrellado con él. Pero al analizarlo bien, se dio cuenta de que no era un insecto. Era algo pequeño, negro e inanimado, e incluso se atrevería a decir que tenía la forma de… ¿un zapato?

De nuevo otro chiflido llego a sus oídos. Al estar prestando mejor atención pudo distinguir exactamente de dónde provenía, por lo que su mirada siguió esa misma dirección. Bajo la vista hacia el suelo, y lo que se encontró lo asusto tanto como si hubiera visto a un mismísimo fantasma. Ahí, a unos metros de él, se encontraba una mini-versión de su adorado tormento, mirándolo sonriente y agitando la mano en forma de saludo como si nada estuviera fuera de lo normal.

Garu soltó una especie de gritillo ahogado, yéndose para atrás del susto de haberse encontrado a Pucca pequeña, o simplemente por habérsela encontrado sin importar el tamaño. Cayo con todo y silla al suelo de una forma sonora y para nada delicada, atrayendo la atención de los demás comensales. El ninja se enderezo casi tan rápido como fue a dar al suelo, asomándose un poco tras la mesa para ver si alguien habia visto semejante escena vergonzosa. Que por supuesto, así fue. Todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, deteniendo sus conversaciones para mirarlo con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Algunos con curiosidad, otros con confusión e incluso algunos con diversión.

Garu se sonrojo abochornado, y solamente atino a soltar una risilla nerviosa y forzada. Se puso de pie, aclarándose la garganta y alisando sus ropas, dando a entender que todo estaba bien. Con esa acción, todos dejaron de prestarle atención para simplemente volver a sus cosas. El ninja resoplo, rascándose la nuca. En eso sintió, como alguien le daba unos leves jaloncitos en el pantalón de su uniforme. De nuevo bajo la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con Pucca, y por puro reflejo dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

La chica lo miro con la angustia pintada en su rostro, señalándose entera a sí misma para darle a conocer lo que ya era obvio. Era pequeña. Después, señalo hacia la cocina, explicándole a su particular manera hacia donde necesitaba llegar.

Garu enarco una ceja, no comprendiendo del todo lo que ella quería de él. Vale, de alguna forma extraña se habia encogido y al parecer quería ir con los chefs. ¿Pero el que tenía que ver con eso?

Tras sonreír de oreja a oreja, Pucca estiro sus bracitos hacia él pidiéndole que la cargara y la escoltara hacia su destino.

La reacción del ninja fue de esperarse. Sonrojado, su primer impulso fue negar rotundamente con la cabeza. No porque fuera grosero, pero la simple idea de cargar a Pucca y de tocarla, le causaba escalofríos.

Pucca le frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos para darle una mirada acusadora. Garu sabía lo que la chica intentaba decirle con esa cara de reproche. " _¿Vas a negarte a ayudar a una dama en apuros? ¡Eso no es honorable, Garu!"._ Y tenía razón.

El ninja suspiro. No podía no ayudar a una chica que lo necesitaba, incluso aunque la chica fuera Pucca. Trago saliva. Resignado, se puso de cuclillas para estar más cerca de la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras en su mente se presentaba un conflicto interno acerca de cómo exactamente tomarla. Lucia tan pequeña, que temía aplastarla demasiado y que se fuera a quebrar… o que agarrara algo que no debía de agarrar. ¡Vaya lio en que Pucca se habia metido! ¡Y de paso lo arrastraba a él, para variar!

Al notar la vacilación y la indecisión del chico, Pucca pidió su mano. Garu obedientemente se la dio, mirándola confundido preguntándose qué pensaba hacer. La chica la tomo entre las suyas diminutas, y la giro extendiendo su palma. Después, ella misma se subió encima de esta y se sentó cómodamente en medio, poniéndole fin al dilema de Garu.

El chico no pudo evitar bufar, mirándola tan tranquila y cómoda a pesar de su situación. Pero así era siempre Pucca. Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no tirarla, y con paso lento y seguro comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina sin despegar su vista de ella. No fuera a ser que el viento la aventara o algo por el estilo. Que no era tan pequeña como para que eso pasara, pero Garu no quiso arriesgarse.

Tan concentrado iba en cuidarla en ese aspecto, que no se fijó cuando Dada venia hacia el balanceándose con una pila de platos sucios que tapaban todo su campo de visión.

—Ah… ah… ¡ahh, cuidado! — alcanzo a exclamar Dada antes de tropezarse y estar a punto de chocar con Garu estrepitosamente. Pero gracias a sus agudos sentidos ninjas, Garu logró esquivar al mesero por los pelos, cubriendo a Pucca con su otra mano para evitar que se cayera o se hiciera daño. Sin embargo, Dada no pudo salvarse de aterrizar de pura cara al suelo, asesinando a un montón de platos sucios en el proceso.

—¡DADAAAAAA! — se escucharon tres furibundas voces desde la cocina, quienes al escuchar el estruendoso sonido de platos quebrándose en el suelo supusieron que se trataba de él. Si no estuvieran tan ocupados cocinando muchos platillos en ese momento, ya hubieran salido a darle su buena tunda por torpe y descuidado.

El pobre chico se encogió al escuchar el regaño, sabiendo que eso no se quedaría solamente así — Oh, rayos. Seguro que me lo descontaran — se lamentó, mirando tristón todos los platos rotos a su alrededor.

Garu suspiro aliviado. Abrió un poco la cuevita que habia echo con sus propias manos, y de entre estas Pucca asomo la cabecita, quien, aunque lucia algo despeinada debido a tanto ajetreo no parecía haberse lastimado. Al asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, volvió a cerrar el escudo protector sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla el mismo y de que le llegara suficiente oxígeno, y comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Con su cuerpo empujo las puertas dobles llegando por fin hacia su destino, topándose con los chefs de aquí para allá sin siquiera reparar en su presencia. Dumpling estaba bastante ocupado cortando la verdura de una manera precisa y perfecta, Linguini lucia muy concentrado dándole forma a la masa para los fideos y Ho ardía en llamas junto a sus sartenes cocinando todo junto y culminando con la deliciosa obra maestra. Era increíble como trabajaban en equipo, compenetrándose y acoplando sus habilidades con las del otro.

—Ah… — articulo Garu, intentando llamar su atención. Se sentía un poco cohibido al tener que interrumpirlos de esa manera, sobretodo porque verlos trabajar era algo fascinante e hipnotizante para él. Pero Pucca los necesitaba, así que con la pena debía hacerlo.

—Ese tonto de Dada tendrá que pagar por todos los platos que quebró — hablo Linguini de repente, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Siempre es lo mismo con él. No puede hacer nada bien — concordó Ho.

—Ejem… — volvió a intentar Garu.

—Ohh, ¿Qué destino le deparara a nuestro querido restaurante con un aprendiz tan torpe como Dada? ¡Lo hará pedazos! — se lamentó Linguini, limpiándose el sudor con un trapo.

—¡Ejem!

—Descuiden, aún tenemos a Pucca. Ella podrá sacar este lugar adelante y mantenerlo a la altura — animo Dumpling a sus hermanos.

—Es cierto, ¡Pucca! Que, por cierto, ¿Dónde estará? — se preguntó Ho.

—¡EJEM! — hizo Garu más fuerte, comenzando a impacientarse de ser ignorado.

Los tres chefs detuvieron su charla en seco para mirar sorprendidos al ninja en la entrada, pues no era común que Garu interrumpiera en su zona de trabajo.

—Oh, ¡hola Garu! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? — le pregunto Linguini.

Antes de que el ninja pudiera contestar, Dumpling lo interrumpió — ¿Buscas a Pucca? Ella esta… bueno, ella… — comenzó a decir, luego se giró para ver a sus compañeros — Oigan, ¿Dónde está ella?

Garu rodo los ojos, y volvió a hacer un sonido con la garganta para que lo escucharan. Apenas obtuvo su atención de nuevo, extendió su mano abriendo la pequeña cuevita que habia hecho, mostrando por primera vez a la Pucca diminuta frente a ellos.

La sorpresa de los chefs no se hizo esperar.

—¡Pucca! — exclamaron los tres al unísono, soltando masas, sartenes y cuchillos y dejando todo lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse mejor y ver a su encogida sobrina.

—Pero… ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Dumpling con notable consternación en su voz.

Pucca señalo hacia la alacena, donde se encontraba lo poco que quedaba del jugo reductor.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo…? ¿En qué momento…? — comenzó a preguntarse Linguini.

—Eso no importa ahora — lo corto Ho — Pucca, ¿Qué tanto jugo tomaste? ¿Fue mucho?

Pucca se lo pensó un momento, y después ladeo su mano a ambos lados. " _Más o menos"._

—Ya veo. Bueno, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Dependiendo de cuanto hayas tomado, regresaras a la normalidad en poco tiempo. Tal vez algunas horas.

La chica asintió, resoplando resignada.

—Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto? No podemos dejarla sola siendo tan pequeña, pero tampoco podemos hacernos cargo ahora. ¡Estamos llenos de trabajo! — exclamo Linguini.

—Pues tendremos que cerrar el restaurante por ahora y cuidar a Pucca. Ella es nuestra prioridad — dijo Dumpling, aun sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Al escuchar semejante cosa, Pucca abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, oponiéndose totalmente a esa idea descabellada. ¡No! ¿Cómo iban a hacer eso? ¿Cómo iban a correr a toda la gente que aún no terminaba su platillo? ¡Eso sería un crimen y una deshonra a las artes culinarias!

—Pero Pucca, es necesario — intento razonar Ho.

—Entiéndenos, no podemos dejarte sola estando así — agrego Linguini.

—Exacto. Oh bueno, a menos que… — dijo Dumpling, mirando tentativamente a Garu, quien escuchaba atento y en silencio el debate familiar. El ninja enarco una ceja ante la mirada tan extraña e insinuante que el chef le estaba dando, sintiendo de repente un mal presentimiento y la urgencia de salir huyendo de ahí.

No, no podían estar pensando lo que el suponía que debían estar pensando…

—Garu, ¡tú podrías cuidarla!

 _Ohhhh no. Por supuesto que no. No, no, no, no, no, no._

 _NO. Definitivamente no._

—¡Que buena idea! ¿Quién mejor que Garu para proteger y velar por la seguridad de nuestra niña? — apoyo Linguini, emocionado ante la idea.

 _NO. NO. NO. NO. NO._

—Nos harías un grandísimo favor, Garu — le dijo Ho mirándolo suplicante — Nos ayudarías a mantener el honor del restaurante. Y estaríamos tranquilos si Pucca está contigo.

Al escuchar la palabra _"honor",_ a Garu le dio un tic en el ojo. ¡No podían usar el honor en su contra en esa situación! Si bien no era su honor propio, simplemente no podía negarse a semejante petición. Menos si el honor de alguien peligraba de por medio. Miro a Pucca, quien seguía en la palma de su mano mirándolo emocionada y asintiendo, pero a su vez sus ojos tenían un brillo de ruego y de súplica. No se lo pedía por ella, sino por sus tíos. Eso era jugar sucio.

Sintiéndose acorralado, dejo salir un resoplido. Ella era pequeña y prácticamente inofensiva, así que no podía hacerle ningún mal así. ¿Verdad?

Resignado, agacho la cabeza, y asintió levemente. " _De acuerdo"._

—Ohh Garu, ¡muchísimas gracias! —le dijo Linguini —¡Eres nuestro héroe!

Pucca lo miraba sonriente, aplaudiendo con sus dos manitas. Estaba muy contenta de que su ninja hubiera aceptado cuidarla por el rato que durara el efecto del jugo. Por primera vez desde que se encogió, deseo que el efecto tardara bastante en quitarse.

—Por favor, cuida bien de Pucca hasta que regrese a su tamaño normal. No debería durar demasiado, mis cálculos estipulan que será una hora o tal vez un poco más. Seguro que para la tarde ya será grande de nuevo — le informo Ho.

El ninja asintió, y tras una leve reverencia volvió a crear un escudo sobre Pucca con sus manos. Una vez que lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina para dejar a los chefs continuar con su trabajo.

.

.

Garu estaba meditando sentado en el pasto en medio de un claro en el bosque, concentrándose en alcanzar la paz interior infinita cuando una risilla lo descoloco de sus profundos pensamientos. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, y abrió un ojo para observar de mala manera a la responsable de la perturbación de su paz.

Pucca lo miraba con fascinación, recargando sus codos en el muslo de él y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro.

El ninja gruño, y tras llevarse el dedo índice a la boca le exigió silencio — Shhh — ordeno.

Pucca se cubrió la boca con la mano para disimular una risita, y después imito el gesto de él con su propio dedo — Shhh — concordó ella.

Garu rodo los ojos, pero no pudo reprimir el traicionero pensamiento de que Pucca diminuta era un poco… _adorable._ Es decir, no representaba el mismo peligro que era en tamaño normal, así que eso le permitía apreciar mejor las cualidades y puntos buenos de la chica. Claro, no era algo que Garu estuviera dispuesto a admitir. Así que sin darle más rienda suelta al asunto volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a ignorar a su acompañante y perderse de nuevo en el profundo mar de la meditación.

Pucca continúo observándolo, creyendo que podría quedarse horas simplemente así, admirándolo…

…pero estaba muy equivocada.

Por mucho que ella lo amara, Pucca era una persona bastante inquieta y con mucha energía. Y quedarse sentada sin hacer nada, o como Garu lo llamaba, "meditar", era algo demasiado aburrido. Pero no quería molestar a Garu, y aunque realmente ese fuera su propósito, no podría debido a su tamaño. De modo que sin decir nada ni emitir un solo ruido, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por ahí, decidiendo que explorar un poco la zona podría ser divertido.

De vez en cuando volteaba hacia donde estaba su ninja, asegurándose de que no se habia alejado demasiado de su guardián en turno, quien no se habia dado cuenta que ella ya no estaba a su lado. Convenciéndose de que no pasaría nada si se decidía a adentrarse más en la hierba verde, Pucca soltó una risita y alegremente continuo su andar por el espeso pasto, abriéndose paso entre las flores y perdiéndose de vista.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habia pasado, si tal vez diez, quince o incluso más minutos, cuando Garu abrió finalmente los ojos saliendo de su viaje mental y espiritual. Los abrió poco a poco, como si fuera una nave aterrizando levemente a tierra después de haber visto y recorrido las maravillas y secretos del universo. Dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción, bostezando y estirándose un poco para desentumecerse de pasar tanto tiempo quieto en una sola posición. Jamás habia alcanzado un punto tan máximo en su meditación, pues casi siempre Pucca aparecía y lo interrumpía por cualquier tontería, y no lo dejaba terminar…

" _Pucca" …_

Garu abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando que su nave mental chocara y aterrizara estrepitosamente contra el suelo al recordar a la pequeña chica bajo su cuidado. Bajo la vista hacia donde ella supuestamente debía estar, y su corazón se detuvo al percatarse de que ya no estaba ahí. El ninja volteo a todos lados, pero no se miraban rastros que indicaran su paradero. La preocupación comenzó a crecer en su pecho, y sin darse cuenta empezó a hiperventilar y a sudar frio. ¡¿Dónde rayos se habia metido esa enana?!

Se puso de pie como resorte, pero se lo pensó mejor y opto por ponerse de cuatro patas en el suelo. Tenía miedo de aplastarla por accidente, y además así podría buscarla mejor. Comenzó a gatear lentamente y con cuidado por los alrededores, y aunque su instinto le decía que corriera a buscarla no lo hizo. Esa no era la mejor opción en tales circunstancias, y lo sabía.

Garu continuo con su búsqueda, tratando todo lo que podía por mantener la cordura y que los nervios no se apoderaran de su ser. ¿Dónde diablo pudo haberse metido? No pudo haberse ido demasiado lejos debido a su tamaño. ¿Entonces porque no aparecía por ninguna parte? ¿Y si algo malo le paso? ¿Y si alguien se la llevo? ¡No pudieron habérsela llevado sin que él se diera cuenta! ¿Y si estaba herida? O, pero aun…

El ninja sacudió la cabeza abofeteándose mentalmente. ¡No! ¡No podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad! Ella debía de estar por ahí, en alguna parte. Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió la gran idea de meditar y perderla de vista.

" _¡Idiota! ¿Qué cuentas le darás ahora a sus tíos?"_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

Pero su miedo no hondaba mucho en lo que los chefs pudieran hacerle. Más bien, su terror era que algo malo le hubiera pasado a la chica por su culpa, por distraerse. Por no cuidarla como era debido y como se esperaba de él. Se sentía raro tener ese tipo de mortificación por ella, pues era algo que en circunstancias normales sería prácticamente imposible, pues bien sabía que Pucca era totalmente capaz de cuidarse perfectamente sola. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente. Su tamaño se habia reducido por lo que su fuerza y su capacidad también lo habían hecho.

Y si algo le habia pasado… Garu simplemente nunca se perdonaría así mismo.

" _Maldición Pucca, ¿Dónde estás?"_

.

.

Mientras tanto, ajena a la crisis del ninja, Pucca alegremente exploraba el lugar admirando todo el paisaje desde un ángulo completamente distinto. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva, ver cosas que a simple vista y en tamaño normal no sería capaz de apreciar y de admirar. Ser pequeña le daba una nueva perspectiva de todo lo que la rodeaba, el mundo lucia aún más inmenso a su alrededor y las posibilidades parecían ser aún más infinitas. Fascinaba, miraba como las flores de distintos colores se alzaban sobre su cabeza. ¡Era como estar atrapada en cuento de fantasías! Se sentía como una pequeña hada en el país de las maravillas.

En eso, escucho el sonido de alguien arrastrarse por los alrededores, y a juzgar por el temblor de la tierra bajo sus pies supuso que debía ser algo grande. Subiéndose dificultosamente a una roca para ver mejor el panorama, se encontró con Garu a un par de metros de ella, gateando por el pasto y con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Pucca ladeo la cabeza mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía?

.

.

El ninja ya no podía más. La angustia se lo estaba carcomiendo por completo. Tenía el impulso de gritar, de romper su voto de silencio y gritar el nombre de Pucca para ver si así aparecía.

Garu solo rogaba a los cielos que ella estuviera sana y salva donde quiera que estuviera, y preso de la ansiedad se juró a si mismo que si la encontraba no la volvería a dejar ir ni siquiera estando en su tamaño normal. Que no huiría más de ella ni de sus sentimientos, y que incluso el mismo la perseguiría si fuera necesario.

…Las cosas que uno dice, piensa o promete cuando está demasiado alterado, ¿no?

Finalmente, después de un rato de estarla buscando, se dio por vencido. No la iba a encontrar así, estaba muy claro. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, pero todo era por una buena causa. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron soportar, y justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar todo eso gritando el nombre de Pucca en el proceso y romper con su preciado voto de silencio, un chiflido y otro zapato golpeando su mejilla lo detuvieron.

Pucca estaba a unos cuantos metros de él parada sobre una pequeña roca, saltando y blandiendo sus brazos desesperadamente para que el la notara. Al verla sana y salva y sin ningún rasguño, Garu sintió como la vida le regresaba al cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al corazón, y libero todo el aire que estuvo a punto de arrojar hace unos momentos.

" _Ella está ahí. Ella está bien"_ se dijo a sí mismo, repitiéndose esas dos frases para tranquilizarse.

Una vez que el alivio inundo todo su ser, una emoción muy diferente se apodero del ninja. _Molestia._

El asustado, preocupado y nervioso buscándola como un loco durante un rato que le pareció una tortuosa eternidad, y ella alegre, fresca y como si nada. Frunciéndole el ceño se agacho para estar mejor a su altura, mirándola con reproche y desaprobación por haberse alejado y haberle hecho pasar los peores minutos de su vida.

Pucca, sin inmutarse, le sonrió enternecida al notar su preocupación, y se inclinó haciendo una leve reverencia para disculparse formalmente con él. Nunca se imaginó que su pequeño paseo le fuera a causar tantos problemas.

Sin embargo, esto no aplaco la ansiedad de Garu. El quería gritarle. ¿Creía que con una sonrisa bonita y una adorable reverencia lo arreglaría todo? ¡Pues no, no era así! ¡Estaba equivocada! ¡Era una tonta por haberle sacado tremendo susto! ¿Por qué le habia echo algo así? ¿Por qué lo trataba de una manera tan injusta? ¿Acaso ella tenía idea de lo mucho que él se asustó y se preocupó? ¿Qué estuvo a punto de tirar por la borda su voto de silencio y con ello su honor solamente para encontrarla? ¡No, no tenía la más mínima idea! ¡No sabia nada! ¡Ella solamente pensó en sí misma, y no en el!

Pero como Garu no podía vocalizar ninguno de esos reclamos, se limitó a agachar la cabeza y resoplar frustrado. Luego la miro, y acercando su mano hacia ella le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con su dedo como reprimenda. No era ni de cerca lo que el quería expresar, pero al menos eso le servía un poco para desahogarse. Después, se dejó caer sobre el pasto en un intento por relajarse y liberar toda la tensión acumulada mirando al cielo.

Sintió como Pucca escalaba sobre él, y como sus piecitos recorrían el camino hasta que la tuvo de frente. Muy cómodamente recargo sus brazos en su barbilla, y lo observo con curiosidad. Garu simplemente evitaba mirarla, pues aún se sentía molesto e indignado porque ella se hubiera escapado.

Pucca sonrió traviesa, conociendo la mejor manera de hacerlo desatinar y que olvidara el tema casi por completo. Poniéndose de puntillas, se impulsó a sí misma para alcanzar a llegar a la boca de él, y relucientemente le dio un pequeño beso. Los labios del ninja siempre se sentían carnosos y suaves, y aun estando así disfruto bastante la sensación.

El ninja apenas y sintió el leve roce sobre su boca, pero aun así le gruño. Con la mano la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y la alejo un poco de su cara, poniéndola a la altura de su pecho. Pucca, como niña terca, se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirlo molestando, pero en eso algo llamo su atención.

Bajo la mirada, y ahí estaba. Justo bajo sus pies. El corazón de Garu. Ella estaba en el corazón de Garu. Su símbolo ninja, pero de alguna manera ella sentía como si fuera el verdadero. Fascinada, se sentó de rodillas y se inclinó para apoyar un oído sobre el pecho del ninja. " _Boom, Boom. Boom, Boom"_. Sonrió. Eran los latidos de Garu, desde ese momento su melodía favorita. Se acomodó mejor sobre él, acostándose de lado para mantener el oído pegado y recargado en el pecho sube y baja de Garu, arrullándose con la dulce melodía que salía de ahí.

Por su parte, Garu estaba quieto e inmóvil. Sabía que ella estaba sobre él, y no quería que por un movimiento brusco se cayera y se diera en la cabeza. Después de semejante susto que habia pasado, temía que la chica desapareciera o se esfumara de repente. Justo pensaba en ello, cuando los recuerdos de todas las barbaridades y disparates que pensó, prometió y juro al estar tan desesperado por encontrarla le abofetearon en la cara. Enrojeció de la vergüenza, negando con la cabeza al recordar el estado de paranoia en el que se encontraba y, por ende, que lo llevo a hacerse tantas promesas absurdas.

Pero, ¿y que si no la hubiera encontrado? ¿Qué si de verdad le hubiera pasado algo malo?

Garu negó con la cabeza más fuerte, no queriendo pensar en ello. Y descubrió que tal vez Pucca le importaba mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su pecho, y al sentir el cuerpo de la chica, la retiro tan rápido como si hubiera tocado una brasa caliente. Pero en lugar de volver a su posición en el suelo, la mantuvo en el aire, dudoso y vacilante.

"¿ _Y, si por una sola vez, yo…?"_

Lentamente, Garu volvió a dejar caer la mano sobre Pucca con extremo cuidado, cobijándola y quedando en una especie de abrazo.

Tal vez el ninja no podría cumplir todo lo que habia jurado para con ella… _por el momento._ Pero eso, por lo menos, era un avance.

Y entre sueños, Pucca sonrió al sentir el corazón de Garu latir más fuerte y rápido, así como una suave manta humana que la cobijaba y apretaba tiernamente contra sí.

.

.

Ya caída un poco la tarde, Garu caminaba por el bosque con la todavía Pucca diminuta sentada cómodamente sobre su hombro. Para ese punto, ya no se sentía tan incómodo en compañía de la chica, e incluso se podría decir que la disfrutaba más siendo pequeña. No le daba tanto terror, ni tampoco existía la amenaza de que lo tacleara de repente para robarle un sinfín de besos como acostumbraba a hacer siempre. Aun así, le gustaba la Pucca fuerte e independiente que era en tamaño normal, y se podría decir que ya comenzaba a extrañarla. Un poquito, nada más.

Por su parte, Pucca no podía ser más feliz estando en compañía de su ninja. De haberlo sabido, ¡se hubiera tomado ese jugo reductor desde hace muchísimo tiempo! Sin embargo, sabía que el efecto no duraría para siempre. Una vez que este pasara, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y no es que le molestara perseguir a Garu por toda la aldea, ¡claro que no! Ella lo encontraba sumamente divertido. Pero al mismo tiempo, iba a extrañar tenerlo tan cerca y tan relajado a su lado, y sobretodo que el fuera tan protector con ella y se preocupara por su bienestar.

Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, lo que llamo la atención de Garu. El ninja la miro de reojo notando que lucía extrañamente pensativa, una actitud que no era muy normal en ella, pues Pucca era más una chica impulsiva que se dejaba llevar.

—¿Mmm? — articulo Garu, para llamar su atención.

Pucca lo miro, y vio en sus ojos la chispeante curiosidad por saber que le sucedía. En respuesta ella le regalo una cálida sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza. Después, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó más al rostro de su ninja para abrazar su cuello.

Garu rodo los ojos, pero no le molesto. En esos momentos Pucca era tan ligera como una pluma, y aunque si sentía su cuello algo apretujado por la fuerza de ella, no era como tenerla colgada en tamaño real.

De repente, escucho el sonido de una ramita quebrarse no muy lejos de donde estaban. Para alguien normal esto pudo no haber significado nada especial, pero para un ninja esto no era así. Garu detuvo su paseo abruptamente, observando los alrededores.

" _Peligro"_

Alguien los acechaba. No estaban solos.

Pucca lo miro confundida por sentirlo tan tenso de repente, y supuso que algo no estaba bien.

En eso, Garu rápidamente tomo a Pucca de su hombro y dio unas cuantas volteretas hacia atrás para evitar las estrellas ninjas que se dirigían directamente hacia donde estaban parados unos segundos antes. Después, una risa malvada bastante conocida por ambos resonó por el bosque. Garu frunció el ceño y gruño, y sin separar su vista de los alrededores se inclinó para dejar a Pucca en el suelo detrás de unas piedras. Luego se enderezo y saco su espada, preparado para lo que sea que viniera después.

—Hoy es el día Garu. Hoy es el día en que mi ansiada sed de venganza será por fin saciada. Y esta vez, no pienso fallar… —se escuchó la voz de Tobe. Pucca se cruzó de brazos molesta, ¡¿Por qué Tobe tenía que aparecer y arruinarlo todo siempre?!

De repente, el ninja de la cicatriz salió desde lo alto de un árbol con su espada en el aire dispuesto a atacar a Garu. Pero gracias a los reflejos de este, pudo esquivar con éxito y a tiempo el ataque sorpresa. Tobe cayo de pie donde Garu estaba hace unos momentos, y se giró para regalarle una mirada nada agradable. Garu le devolvió el favor.

—Prepárate Garu, que esta vez no tendré piedad. Tu humillación está más cerca de lo que crees. Tan cerca, ¡que casi puedo tocarla! — exclamo, lazándose de nuevo hacia Garu con la espada en alto. El ninja lo recibió con su propia espada, y así comenzó la pelea.

Pucca los observaba meticulosamente desde su escondite. Se sentía demasiado impotente e inútil en ese momento, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a su ninja y librarlo del molesto de Tobe. Pero, en realidad, Garu no estaba tan perdido. Se estaba defendiendo muy bien, lo que hizo que el corazón de Pucca se hinchara de orgullo. ¡Ese era su ninja!

De pronto, con una patada Garu mando a volar a Tobe, quien fue a dar de cabeza con las piedras en las que Pucca estaba escondida. Ese golpe lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue estabilizándose y recuperando los sentidos. Sacudió su cabeza, en un intento de despejarse y concentrarse de nuevo en la batalla, cuando un gruñidito a su lado llamo su atención.

Tobe casi se hace en los pantalones al toparse de repente con el rostro rojo de furia de Pucca, quien a pesar de tenerla muy cerca solamente media unos centímetros.

—¡¿P-Pucca?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! — se preguntó en voz alta desencajado, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella fue una fuerte patada en la nariz. Y a pesar de que era pequeña, sintió como si se la hubiese quebrado —¡Auch! ¡¿Pero qué…?! — se quejó Tobe agarrándose la nariz y viéndola molesto. Aunque lo miraba igual de amenazante, lucia tan pequeña que podría caber fácilmente en un bolsillo o en un frasco…

Ante ese pensamiento, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro. _¡Perfecto!_

—¡Ninjas, es momento de atacar! — exclamo a todo pulmón. Los aludidos, quienes esperaban su turno de ser llamados por su jefe se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos jugando cartas para matar el tiempo. En cuanto escucharon la señal de su entrada, se pusieron diligentemente de pie al mismo tiempo con una coordinación impresionante, dejando su partida a medias en el suelo. Pero después de eso, ninguno se movió. Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo a su jefe por un rato, observándolo confundidos. Y es que habían esperado por demasiado tiempo, que a la mera hora se les olvido lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer — ¡Ataquen a Garu, imbéciles! — les recordó su jefe.

—¡Ahhhh, si! — contestaron al unísono, e inmediatamente se lanzaron en contra del enemigo.

Mientras ellos mantenían a Garu lo suficientemente ocupado, Tobe se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas. Luego devolvió su vista hacia Pucca, y con una sonrisa maliciosa la atrapo en su mano antes de que pudiera escapar —Tu vendrás conmigo — le dijo, ignorando la resistencia que la chica ponía.

Una vez que la tuvo en su poder, se dirigió hacia el ninja de coletas —¡Oye, Garu! — el aludido volteo, palideciendo al descubrir que Tobe tenia a Pucca en su poder — Si quieres salvar a tu novia, búscame en la rivera del rio en media hora. ¡Y no intentes nada estúpido! O si no, ella pagara las consecuencias — le advirtió, y tras decir esto último saco una de sus típicas bombas de humo y la arrojó al suelo.

Garu comenzó a toser, pues el humo se le habia metido hasta por las orejas. Sacudió su mano para disiparlo un poco, y cuando pudo obtener algo de visibilidad, Tobe ya habia desaparecido. Junto con sus ninjas.

Y con Pucca también.

.

.

Todos estaban en la rivera del rio, como se habia establecido, esperando a que el ninja hiciera su heroica aparición. Tobe caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente de que - _según el_ \- Garu se estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en aparecer. Pucca lo observaba molesta y ceñuda mientras estaba atrapada dentro de un frasco de vidrio. Y los ninjas, como era de esperarse, estaban sentados en el suelo jugando 'zapatito blanco, zapatito azul' mientras esperaban.

—Esto es perfecto — murmuraba Tobe — Por fin, por fin podre chantajear a Garu utilizando a Pucca como mi rehén. ¡La oportunidad que siempre desee, finalmente se ha presentado! — exclamo el villano, levantando los brazos en señal de éxito.

Bien sabía que una táctica bastante efectiva para derrotar al oponente era utilizar alguna debilidad de este, ya sea un objeto preciado o algún ser querido. Un interés amoroso era lo mejor en esos casos. Pero para su mala suerte, el interés amoroso de Garu resulto ser más fuerte y poderosa que incluso el mismo ninja, siendo ella la que usualmente lo rescataba a él en lugar de ser al revés. Pucca era intocable, Tobe lo sabía y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, pues el siempre terminaba perdiendo y volando por lo cielos.

Sin embargo, por alguna loca, extraña y desconocida razón que honestamente a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Pucca se habia encogido al tamaño de una pequeña muñeca. O, mejor dicho, de un insecto. Sí, eso le quedaba mejor. Un molesto y fastidioso insecto. Y eso la convertía en alguien vulnerable, o por lo menos fácil de atrapar y utilizar. Y al fin podría sacar ventaja de esa situación en contra de Garu. Además, Pucca no podría interferir de ninguna manera en la pelea, lo que era otro punto muy grande a su favor.

Sin duda ese día pintaba bastante bien, pues él tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

Una risa malvada y desquiciada surgió de la boca de Tobe, eufórico de sentirse un paso delante de su enemigo por primera vez en su vida. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Estaba seguro de que ese sería el día en el que por fin se vengaría del inútil de Garu de una vez por todas.

A Pucca le salió una venita en la frente ante el ridículo y patético compartimiento de Tobe. Definitivamente necesitaba conseguirse un pasatiempo, o en el mejor de los milagros, una novia. Y hablando sobre eso, ¿Dónde estaba Chief?

—¡Aggg! ¿Pero por qué demonios tarda tanto? — se quejó en voz alta, cual niño berrinchudo cansado de esperar. Después dirigió su mirada a la chica diminuta, quien le saco la lengua infantilmente en respuesta — ¡Ja! Te crees muy valiente pulgarcita, ¿no? Ya veremos si sigues tan relajada una vez que Garu llegue — amenazo Tobe, levantando el frasco a la altura de su cara.

Pucca le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, nada intimidada a pesar de las circunstancias a su desfavor. El muy idiota probablemente ya habia olvidado aquella vez en que el también probo ese jugo reductor para introducirse dentro de Garu, o tal vez no lo habia relacionado. Por lo que no tenía idea de que su estado era algo meramente temporal, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella recuperara su tamaño normal. Oh, y claro que lo haría pagar por haberlo metido en un frasco. ¡Ella no era ningún bicho para ser tratada de esa manera! Solo un poco más, y le haría pagar muy caro por haberla tomado como cebo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Garu corría velozmente a través del bosque acercándose cada vez más hacia su destino, desesperado y algo preocupado por el hecho que Tobe - _tan raro como sonara-_ capturara a Pucca y la tuviera en su poder. Era tan pequeña, que simplemente con pisarla sería suficiente para deshacerse de ella.

Ante ese pensamiento, apretó el paso si es que eso era posible.

Tal vez Tobe no tenía nada en contra de Pucca directamente, pero sabía muy bien que no la toleraba en lo más mínimo. Y le tenía mucho resentimiento por haber frustrado sus planes de venganza miles de veces anteriores. Para el, Pucca era un obstáculo muy grande para lograr su cometido. Y si en ese momento ella se las arreglaba para sacarlo de sus casillas, era muy probable que Tobe actuara impulsivamente y sin medir las consecuencias.

Por eso tenía que darse prisa, rescatar a Pucca y terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

.

.

Cuando por fin Garu llego a la orilla del rio, lo primero que miro fue a los secuaces de Tobe sentados en el suelo en círculo jugando una especia de juego de niños. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante esa escena. Mas allá estaba Tobe sosteniendo frasco a la altura de su cara, donde pudo distinguir un bultito rojo y negro en su interior. Pucca estaba dentro del frasco.

Maldijo internamente. No podría atacar por sorpresa si Tobe tenia a Pucca, así que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle el juego hasta que algo más se le ocurriera, o esperar a que Tobe se distrajera la suficiente como para hacer algún movimiento. Por primera vez en el día, rogo porque Pucca no tardara en volver a su tamaño normal.

Sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a ellos caminando con aparente seguridad y haciendo notar su presencia con un gruñido. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo. Los ninjas con curiosidad, Pucca con alegría y Tobe con una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de aquella mascara.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Pero miren quien se dignó en aparecer! — exclamo. Garu enarco una ceja incrédula al escucharlo. Tobe habia dicho que en media hora se encontrarían ahí, y Garu habia tardado menos de quince minutos en aparecer. Lo cual era todo un record, considerando que la rivera del rio estaba algo lejos de las cercanías de la aldea.

Sin importarle la situación, Pucca dio pequeños saltitos emocionada de que su ninja hubiera aparecido en su rescate. ¡Justo como un noble príncipe acudía a su princesa en apuros!

—Muy bien Garu. Espero que estés preparado mentalmente para tu inevitable derrota. Tengo a tu novia cautiva, así que si te pasas de listo… —dijo Tobe pasando el frasco a su mano derecha y extendiéndolo hacia el rio — … ella será alimento para peces.

Garu apretó los puños y le dio una mirada asesina, sintiéndose impotente. Por su parte, Pucca trago saliva al observar la fuerte corriente del rio bajo sus pies. No se habia sentido así de vulnerable en todo el día. Pero, Tobe no sería capaz de arrojarla al rio en serio, ¿verdad?

—Así que, como vez, lo mejor será que cooperes. ¿Entendido? — amenazo el ninja enmascarado. Garu le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, pero después agacho la cabeza y resoplo resignado —Muy bien. Así me gusta. Ahora… mmm… ¡arroja tu espada!

Garu apretó los labios. Sin espada en mano se sentía demasiado ligero e inseguro, pero no tenía otra alternativa de momento. Lentamente se agacho para dejarla en el suelo, justo a lados de sus pies.

—De acuerdo, ahora… amm, ¡aléjala de ti!

El ninja hizo una mueca. La habia dejado ahí para tomarla por si se presentaba la oportunidad, pero al parecer Tobe no era tan idiota como pensaba. De mala gana obedeció la orden, empujando la espada con la punta del pie y alejándola unos metros de él.

—Ninjas, tomen su espada — ordeno. Sin embargo, los ninjas seguían jugando en el suelo a las _manitas calientes,_ que ni siquiera le prestaron atención —¡Idiotas! ¡Les estoy hablando! ¡¿Están sordos o qué?! ¡Les digo que le quiten a Garu la espada! ¡¿Ni siquiera pueden hacer bien eso?!

Rápidamente los ninjas se pusieron de pie ante el ataque explosivo de su amo, obedeciéndole. Uno tomo la espada de Garu, mientras los otros tres se quedaron sosteniéndolo como prisionero.

Tobe sostuvo el puente de su nariz con su mano izquierda, intentando calmarse y no ceder a la tentación de despedirlos de nuevo — Estoy rodeado de tontos — murmuro para sí. Luego sacudió su cabeza — Pero bueno, ¡en lo que estábamos! Ahora, Garu, ¿Qué se siente estar así, atrapado y completamente a mi merced? — pregunto Tobe emocionado, soltando una prolongada risa malvada. Por su puesto Garu no contesto, simplemente se limitó a verlo molesto y apretando la mandíbula. Pucca lo miraba molesta y con desagrado, mientras que sus ninjas lo miraban con algo de preocupación, temiendo por la cordura de su jefe.

Después de reírse solo un buen rato y, como consecuencia, tener un ataque de tos que duro minutos en controlar Tobe volvió en sí — Ejem, muy bien — dijo, una vez que pudo controlar y recuperar el aire, volviendo a vocalizar palabras coherentes — Como decía, estas a mi merced Garu. Ya te he quitado tu arma más valiosa, que es tu espada. Y la chica que siempre te cuida la espalda, ahora no puede salvarte. Estas tan indefenso, y ahora que te tengo donde siempre te quise, ¡yo voy a…! — exclamo, señalándolo con un dedo. Pero la oración quedo en el aire, pues no salió nada mas de su boca abierta — Voy a… — volvió a decir, pero de nuevo se quedó en silencio — Yo, amm… este… voy a…

—¿Usted va a que, jefe? — pregunto uno de sus ninjas, después de unos minutos de vacilación donde solo se escuchaba el balbuceo inaudible de Tobe.

—Yo… pues… — dijo Tobe, rascándose la cabeza. Garu enarco una ceja, y Pucca lo miro confundida. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en terminar con su discurso?

—¿Qué sucede, jefe? — cuestiono otro ninja.

—Es que… no sé qué debo hacer ahora. Nunca habia llegado tan lejos — confeso sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta que no tenía nada preparado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la derrota, que ni siquiera se habia molestado en pensar que haría una vez que sus planes funcionaran.

Pucca se llevó la palma de la mano a su rostro al escuchar semejante declaración. Garu tuvo el mismo impulso, pero se limitó a darle una mirada de exasperación a su enemigo. ¿Era enserio? Tanto teatro y tanto discurso… ¡¿solo para que saliera con eso?!

Los ninjas también se sentían confundidos, intercambiando miradas entre ellos y aflojando el agarre sobre Garu. Si su propio jefe no tenía idea de cómo proceder, ¿entonces que se suponía que harían ellos ahora?

Aprovechando esa distracción de sus captores, Garu se zafo ágilmente de ellos con un rápido movimiento, lanzándose directamente hacia Tobe y tomándolo totalmente fuera de guardia. La intención era atacarlo y arrebatarle a Pucca en el proceso, pero nunca se imaginó que en el afán de querer protegerse y defenderse, Tobe por inercia sacaría sus dos espadas de su cinturón, soltando a Pucca al rio en el proceso.

—Demonios… — dijo el ninja de la cicatriz, una vez que sus neuronas terminaron de procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

Los ojos de Garu se salieron de sus orbitas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al rio para rescatar a Pucca, pisando la cara de Tobe para tomar impulso y tirarse a las fuertes corrientes, provocando que este también cayera al agua con él. Los ninjas se acercaron a la orilla viendo como su jefe, su enemigo y su novia eran arrastrados por el rio, sin tener idea de que hacer.

.

.

El agua estaba bastante helada, y la corriente demasiado fuerte. Garu podía sentir como le golpeaba las costillas como si fueran cuchillas, pero aun así intentaba con todas sus energías llegar hasta Pucca, quien seguía dentro del frasco a unos metros más adelante. Solo esperaba que la tapadera de este no se abriera, pues si eso sucedía Pucca se perdería entre las aguas.

Siguió nadando e impulsándose entre la corriente, aunque más bien estaba siendo arrastrado. Pero cada vez que sentía que se estaba acercando a Pucca, el agua la alejaba más de él. Desde atrás pudo escuchar a Tobe gritar a viva voz, maldiciendo al rio y a sus "inútiles ninjas buenos para nada que no acudían a su rescate", atragantándose con el agua al hablar. Sin embargo, no era el momento de concentrarse en el torpe de su enemigo, si no en rescatar a su chica de las aguas.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando no tan lejos de su posición, diviso una cascada. Si Pucca alcanzaba a caer por ahí, seguramente el impacto dentro del frasco sería demasiado duro. O peor, podría romperse con ella adentro. Podría ahogarse, o incluso más que eso. Las posibilidades eran demasiadas, y todas eran negativas.

Garu sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de entrar en pánico. Pucca jamás perdía la cordura a la hora de salvarlo. ¿Por qué el la perdería entonces?

Poco a poco fue acercándose más, pero al mismo tiempo la cascada también. Desde el frasco Pucca lo miro esperanzada, teniendo fe y confianza absoluta en que su ninja llegaría hasta ella a tiempo. Eso le dio ánimos a Garu. No le fallaría. Ella nunca lo habia defraudado, así que él tampoco lo haría. Frunciendo el ceño decidido, se impulsó más a través del agua, utilizando las corrientes a su favor para llegar a ella.

Justo al borde de la cascada, Garu logro darse impulso con una roca que estaba plantada firmemente en medio del rio. Estiro su mano todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a Pucca…

… y el frasco cayo por el precipicio seguido por Garu a centímetros de este, perdiéndose los dos en la neblina.

.

.

En el lago a los pies de la cascada, Garu salió a la superficie tosiendo y aspirando con desesperación en busca de aire, pues sus pulmones le exigían oxígeno después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Nado hasta la orilla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y se quedó ahí recargando la mitad de su cuerpo en la tierra firme, recostándose totalmente agotado. Saco sus brazos del agua y se apoyó en ellos, una de sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente un frasco vacío y sin tapadera. Continúo tosiendo intentando sacar toda el agua de su ser, hasta que escucho el sonido de algo saliendo del lago por detrás.

—Tu… — la voz de Tobe sonaba llena de furia contenida, temblorosa por el coraje y bastante intimidante, como de ultratumba. En algún punto del ajetreado paseo acuático habia perdido su máscara, por lo que su larga coleta negra chorreaba agua. Ya que estaban en la parte menos profunda podían estar de pie sin problemas, pues el agua apenas y les sobrepasaba la cintura —…Tu… vas a pagar muy, pero muy caro por semejante humillación… — amenazo. Entonces Garu se dio cuenta que la suela de su zapato aún seguía marcada en las facciones de Tobe — Prepárate para sufrir enserio, Garu. Y esta vez — dijo posando sus ojos en el frasco vacío que Garu sostenía — Tu noviecilla no podrá salvar tu patético trasero.

Garu ni siquiera se inmuto ante las palabras de Tobe. Al contrario, el ninja le sonrió con superioridad mirándolo desafiante. Tobe no entendió porque lucia tan seguro, y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle porque tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara cuando debería de estar rogando por piedad, escucho el sonido de algo emerger del agua justo por detrás, así como el de gotitas chorreando en el agua.

Un gruñido femenino le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda.

Tragando saliva, lentamente se dio la media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con una molesta, no, furiosa Pucca que lo miraba como si quisiera vaporizarlo en ese instante. Y, para su desgracia, ella ya no era pequeña…

—Je, je… hola, Pucca. ¿C-cómo te va? — pregunto Tobe con nerviosismo. La chica lo miraba roja del coraje y lanzando humo por las orejas, literalmente. Su cabello estaba suelto y escurriendo tras su espalda, pues debido a tanto ajetreo se habia soltado — Que gusto verte grande de nuevo. ¿Sabes? No era enserio todo lo que dije… s-solamente estaba jugando. Fue un accidente haberte tirado al rio, no era mi intención. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿P-Pucca? — se excusó, intentando desesperadamente salvar su pellejo.

Detrás de él, Garu aun sonreía egocéntrico. Eso se buscaba por haberse metido con Pucca.

Sin más preámbulos, la chica se inclinó para tomar el pie de Tobe y hundirlo varias veces en el agua de cabeza solamente para torturarlo, castigándolo por haberse metido con Garu y osar usarla como cebo. Después, lo saco y le dio varias vueltas en el aire, ignorando los gritos y las suplicas de este, y una vez que tomo suficiente vuelo lo soltó, lanzándolo y mandándolo por los cielos muy lejos de ahí. Garu siguió atentamente todos los movimientos de la chica, llegando a sentir pena por su enemigo en un punto. Pero después recordó todo lo que habia hecho y causado, y el sentimiento desapareció de inmediato.

Una vez que Tobe se convirtió en un puntito lejano en el cielo y que su voz se perdió en la lejanía, Garu regreso su mirada a Pucca. Ella aun miraba ceñuda el lugar por donde habia mandado directo y sin escalas al ninja desenmascarado, y hasta que lo perdió de vista soltó un bufido. _Para que se le quite._

Después, transformando totalmente su expresión se giró hacia Garu, quien la miraba como si no la hubiera visto en muchísimo tiempo. Y en parte era así, pues era la primera vez en el día que la veía en su tamaño original. Pucca le regalo una sonrisa llena de amor y agradecimiento por haberla cuidado y rescatado, a lo que Garu no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta un poco incómodo. Ya echaba de menos verla en acción.

Sin poder contenerse, Pucca se lanzó a su ninja para premiarlo con muchos besos y disfrutar de su cercanía como debía de ser. Garu solamente atino a rodar los ojos y protestar como siempre la efusividad y el empalagamiento de ella.

Sip, definitivamente iba a extrañar cuando Pucca era pequeña e inofensiva.

.

.

De vuelta al Goh Rong, Garu estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina rodeado de los chefs, quienes le daban una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de Pucca por nosotros, Garu. Y por traerla sana y salva a su hogar — le dijo Linguini.

Garu sonrió nervioso y asintió. Ellos no sabían que Pucca se le habia perdido por un buen rato, tampoco que Tobe la habia secuestrado y usado como cebo, ni mucho menos que ella se habia caído al rio atrapada en un frasco. Por supuesto, no tenían por qué saberlo nunca.

—Por eso te preparamos algo muy especial como recompensa — le dijo Dumpling.

Ho se acercó para dejarle un delicioso plato de fideos especiales en la mesa — Muy buen provecho, Garu — le dijo. Con eso, los tres cocineros se retiraron para dejar que el chico comiera y disfrutara su platillo en paz y tranquilidad.

El ninja se relamió los labios al aspirar el agradable olor de la comida, haciendo rugir sus tripas. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a comer animadamente sus fideos, que después de tanta mortificación le caían bastante bien.

Minutos después de empezar a ingerirlos, sintió una presencia bastante conocida acercársele a un costado.

Pucca se habia acomodado en la silla de a lado, mirándolo sonriente de oreja a oreja y con un vaso en sus manos. Garu automáticamente se tensó y se alejó unos centímetros de ella por si acaso. Le echo una mirada sospechosa y de desconfianza, pues Pucca normal era peligrosa. ¿Qué es lo que tramaba ahora?

Ella soltó una risita, y le tendió el vaso que contenía lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja.

Garu se sintió tonto e infantil por dudar de ella y sus motivos siempre. Es decir, Pucca era una molesta acosadora de primera, pero no todo el tiempo se acercaba para atosigarlo o con motivos ocultos. Así que, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, acepto la bebida.

Se bebió de un solo trago la bebida ante la atenta y triunfante mirada de Pucca, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que eso no era jugo. Hizo una mueca de asco por el desagradable y raro sabor, mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y miraba como la mesa se volvía más y más grande de repente.

Habia caído ingenuamente en la trampa.

Pucca soltó otra risita, y tomándolo con ambas manos acerco a su pequeño novio a la altura de su rostro.

Garu le echo una mirada de pocos amigos, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos para demostrar su descontento con la situación. Pucca solamente reía sin sentir ningún rastro de culpa, sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona. Después comenzó a darle sonoros besos en el rostro, soltando corazones por todos lados. El pobre ninja gruñía y protestaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto para defenderse.

Y desde ese momento, algo era un hecho: Garu prefería mil veces a su novia diminuta.

.

.

 _¡Holaaa mis ninjas! Los he extrañado bastante._

 _Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero como ya les habia comentado en la página, he estado bastante ocupada, además de que dure varios días enferma y por si eso no fuera poco, no tengo internet. Aun no tengo, pero me las arregle para subir este one-shot. Es el más largo hasta ahora, por eso demore más en subirlo._

 _No sé hasta cuando tendré internet de nuevo, así que no se si podre estar actualizando seguido pues se me complica. Probablemente subiré la siguiente historia hasta que vuelva a tener. No sé, depende. U_u_

 _Pero buenooo, espero que les haya gustado este shot algo loco xd Me inspire en un dorama japonés de este mismo nombre, donde la chica se encoge por alguna extraña razón que nunca comprendí bien :v y pues el chico tiene que cuidar de ella :') es tan kawaii._

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca n_n_

 _Y sobre reviews, aquí les dejo las contestaciones del shot pasado y más abajo de los que me dejaron en el capítulo final de_ _ **The Funny Wedding.**_

 _Reviews de_ _ **Sushi Rolls:**_

 _ **Fantasmita: ¡**_ _Hola Fantasmita! Muchas gracias por tu review n_n  
Sip, el sushi es delicioso pero costoso. Es mi platillo favorito, así que sufro con mi pobreza u_u  
Pero bueno, un gustito de vez en cuando no hace daño, y Pucca y Garu lo saben. Sobre todo si se trata de cumplir los antojos de su beba n_n ¡Besos querida! _

_**Rose: ¡**_ _Hola querida Rose! Muchas gracias por tu review :')  
Vaya, que coincidencia! Y pues sí, cada mujer embarazada es diferente. Casi siempre están los antojos, pero hay sus excepciones. Como hay mujeres que les dan nauseas, y a otras no. No todas son iguales n_n  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el shot, gracias por leer! Besos querida y sexy lectora ;) _

_**SweetFroot:**_ _¡Hola Sweet! Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review :'D  
Jeje me alegra que mis historias te hagan recordar y revivir tu infancia. ¡Qué bueno que las disfrutes y sean de tu agrado! Eso me hace muy feliz :')  
Muchísimas gracias por leerlas, ¡besos! _

_**Karla Melissa:**_ _Hola KaMe querida, muchas gracias por dejar tu review justo a tiempo.  
jeje, no te preocupes. Yo también aplazo y dejo muchas cosas para después, y a veces por eso olvido hacerlas. Así que te entiendo perfectamente x)  
Hahahaha, me reí mucho con tu respuesta a mi respuesta de tu review del shot ante pasado :v Seguro que al principio le batallaron para entender a Garu en el teléfono xD  
Y sobre las embarazadas, si… sus antojos se vuelven complicados xd pero hay que amarlas, tolerarlas y consentirlas todo lo que se pueda. Me encanta Garu como padre primerizo, es lo más bello y puro de este mundo :3  
Y si… no tengo internet u_u Justo ahora estoy con la computadora pegada a la pared sufriendo calor intentando robar un poco de señal del vecino xD por eso mi respuesta tan breve. ¡Lo siento!  
Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia querida, ¡besos! _

_Ahora, los reviews de_ _ **The Funny Wedding:**_

 _ **Goyiti:**_ _¡Hola Goyiti, muchas gracias por tu review!  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final. Haha, el ramo :'v (yosiseendondecayoperoessecreto) jojojo, después les diré xD  
ajajskss a mí no me gusta leer cosas cursis y ve lo que escribo :'v asi es la vida xdxd  
Haha, ¡Besos! _

_**Carmelita:**_ _¡Hola Carme! Muchísimas gracias por tu review n_n  
Haha, no te preocupes :v Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por leer hasta el final, y ¡qué bueno que ya no eres fantasma! Me encanta conocer nuevos lectores :')  
Yo tampoco he encontrado a mi Garu, así que mientras hay que escribir sobre este xD  
Besos querida!_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola fantasmita! Muchas gracias por tu rw.  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic n_n gracias por leer y dejar un rw en cada capítulo.  
haha, si, Chief se dio el banquetazo de su vida xD  
Y bueno, lo del ramo fue un plot-twist inesperado hasta para mí, pues tenía pensado que lo atrapara Ching. Pero, oh sorpresa :v haha, aunque yo si se dónde cayo el ramo. Luego les digo ;)  
Y sobre consumar el matrimonio en la noche de bodas, pues la verdad no se xdxd Por eso no deje algo explicito, se los dejo a su imaginación lo que haya sucedido después. Y si conozco ese reglamento sobre el mentado lemon, pero aunque no estuviera prohibido simplemente ese no es mi estilo. Me alegra que respeten eso n_n  
Muchas gracias, de verdad me hace feliz que te haya gustado. ¡Besos! _

_**Rose:**_ _¡Hola mi querida Rose! Muchas gracias por tu rw :D  
Haha, lo siento, no hay zuchulencia aquí :v  
Y Garu, ya sabemos cómo es xD Al menos hace las cosas haha  
Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar tus rws siempre.  
¡Besos mi querida lectora! _

_**Massei33:**_ _Hola Massei! Muchas gracias por tu rw y por leer la historia.  
jeje, no te preocupes. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que hayas fangirleado *u*  
Espero ansiosa otra de tus historias, me dejaste picada! Animo, y besos ;) _

_**Karla Melissa:**_ _Mi KaMe querida, muchas gracias por tus rvws.  
Y bueno, para ser una verdadera Funny Wedding tenían que estar esas apariciones. Sin ellos haciendo relajo, no sería una boda divertida xD  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ¡muchísimas gracias por leerlo! Besos querida ;) _

_Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Les comento que, debido a mi falta de internet, no sé cuándo volveré a subir otra historia. Tal vez en dos semanas, o hasta que regrese el inter. Solo sepan que no estoy en hiatus ni me he muerto, simplemente soy pobre xd Así que, por lo pronto, disfruten esta._

 _Recuerden que los quiero, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
